My Butler Zuko
by ryuusei-ai
Summary: He is my butler. I am his master. He has sworn to protect me and teach me everything I need to know. Hello. My name is Katara and I am the Queen of the Southern Water Tribe.


" My lady." A raspy voice said, "It's time for you to get up."

Katara opened her eyes and sunlight blinded her from the large window. It was indeed time to get up, but Katara ducked her head under the blankets. _'It's another Monday morning. Ugh.'_

"Lady Katara." The voice said again with more command. She peeked at Zuko from under the covers. _'I don't wanna get up . . . ' _

"Kata-"

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up now Zuko." She removed the blankets from her body and moved her legs to the floor.

"Did you have a pleasant night? Lady Katara?" Zuko said as she stood up from the mattress and he made her bed.

"Please just call me Katara and yes, I did." Yawning I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked over myself in the mirror. _'Ew I look disgusting.' _Katara turned the shower water on, stripped, and stepped inside.

She decided to mule over the events that have happened in the past few weeks_. 'My name is Katara. I am seventeen years old. I am the daughter of Lord Hakoda and Lady Kya. I have an older brother and I am currently the Queen of the Southern Watertribe.'_

"La- I mean Katara, your breakfast is ready." Zuko said placing the entre on the dining table.

"Thank you. Zuko, what's on my schedule today?" She said admiring his appearance in a tuxedo_. 'Zuko, my butler, banished prince of the Fire Nation. What are the odds right? He has jet-black hair and warm golden eyes. On his left eye he bares a scar given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko is my special butler.'_

**Flashback**

Five Months Ago

" Katara," Hakoda said while they were walking around the outside of the palace. It was her father's last day in the Southern Water tribe before he had to take off for the Earth Kingdom, so they decided to spend some time together. "Now that your mother is gone and there is a war that's effecting not only our people but the whole world, I must go and help the other Rulers stop Fire Lord Ozai." He growled at mentioning the Fire Lords name. Continuing he said, "While I am gone you need to learn how to be a proper queen. For it is your brother who will be in charge of the military and _you _who will be taking care of our people."

Katara cringed at the mentioning of the war and her mother.

"I understand . . . but how? I don't know how to be a good princess let alone a proper queen!" Katara said with tears in her eyes. _'Mom, why did you have to go . . .?'_

"Yes," Hakoda nodded, " I know. That is exactly why I hired a person who shall help you overcome that feat." Then a door behind her father opened and a man Katara did not recognize walked towards her and her father.

"Katara. I'd like to introduce Zuko, your new butler."

Zuko bowed and said, " A pleasure to meet you Lady Katara."

Katara was speechless. Who was this handsome new man who appeared before her? She looked into his eyes that were like never ending pools of gold_. _Katara noticed a scar that covered a large portion of his left eye. _'Despite the scar, he looks beautiful. Actually, the scar makes him look . . . Mysterious._' Right then and there, Katara wanted to know everything about him.

'_Hold on! Did he just call me Lady Katara? Ah! I've never had a butler before! What do I do? What do I do!'_

"Um. Hello." Katara said with a small smile. Zuko bowed again with a tiny but charming smile and she blushed a bit.

"Good. Now that you're acquainted with each other, you will begin your training immediately Katara." Hakoda said turning around. "I must get to the Earth Kingdom immediately. I'll be staying there for a few months, so your grandmother and Zuko will be taking care of you." Katara raised an eyebrow.

'_What? He's gunna be taking care of me? He looks just about my age. Maybe a year or two older.'_

" Well I'm off." Hakoda said walking up to Katara and giving her a tight hug. "Oh and one more thing." Hakoda walked up to Zuko and whispered something in his ear. Katara didn't get to hear it.

"_Guard my daughter, with your life."_

"_Yes sir."_

**End of Flashback**


End file.
